Adult Sorting:Margaret Tulen
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror :' B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions' : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Margaret was born to two accomplished pure-blood wizards. As a child, the two had her tutored by a wizard who excelled in most areas of study, especially alchemy. As she learned the basics of the subject, her curiosity grew. However, studies stopped as soon as she was 12. It was then, she discovered she had been arranged for marriage since she was young. However, she did not want to disrespect her parents' wishes, and married to Victor Tulen. After settling in a house near her parents, she decided she did not want to be stuck in there the rest of her life. She often snuck out for secret lessons from her old tutor. She heard about Hogwarts, the wizarding school from him, but was disappointed that it was unlikely she would be accepted at the age of 14. Instead, she continued her lessons until she was of legal age. By then, she learned to tolerate Victor, at the most. She came to an agreement with Victor, in which she could do alchemy experiments, but she had to do them at night in the basement. Currently, experimenting is what she is doing, gaining more knowledge and hoping for a breakthrough. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Margaret is quite the lady, and does her best to keep to social norms. However, she possesses great curiosity and intelligence. When it comes to alchemy, she is a mastermind. Often, when she forms an opinion on something and she thinks something wrong, she goes on and about trying to fix it. However, this often causes trouble with the older folk in Godric's Hollow. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Michelle Dockery 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? Alchemist 13. What is their marital/familial status? Married (to Victor Tulen) 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 0 15. What time zone are you? EST Madeyefire (talk) 23:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Adult Sorted